


La Fine e l’Eterno

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Alla fine della battaglia sull'isola tra i Re, Reisi Munakata nasconde al mondo i suoi pensieri ed emozioni dietro un volto impenetrabile; ma non può impedirsi di rivelarli col pensiero a Mikoto Suoh.





	La Fine e l’Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K Project non mi appartiene in alcun modo; se non fosse così, non avrei mai permesso che per un personaggio eccezionale come Mikoto Suoh finisse in un modo che mi ha fatto piangere tutte le mie lacrime. Ripetutamente. Quindi, considerate questa fan fiction un puro sfogo catartico.  
> Spoiler: Episodio 13 della prima serie anime.  
> Genere: Introspettivo, angst, implicato shonen-ai MikotoXReisi (perché quei due mi ispirano troppa UST per il loro stesso bene).  
> Narrata nel POV di Reisi Munakata, collocata al termine dell’episodio 13.

** La Fine e l’Eterno **

MIKOTO…

La mia mente è vuota, la mia lingua non ha parole per esprimere come mi sento in questo momento: il caos di emozioni devastanti che sconvolge il mio spirito con la potenza di un uragano, un disastro così grande che il mio intelletto non riesce a concepirlo, e il mio volto resta immobile e freddo come una maschera di ghiaccio, incapace di trasmettere l’entità della mia totale disperazione.

Le lacrime che i miei occhi non riescono a versare mi scendono nella gola come amaro fiele, e così nascondo dietro le lenti dei miei occhiali scheggiati questi specchi vuoti della mia anima, che hanno appena visto spegnersi la loro unica luce.

La più ardente e brillante delle fiamme, che IO ho spento.

Se fossi solo Munakata Reisi, avrei lasciato che la Spada di Damocle cadesse su entrambi. La morte sarebbe stata una sofferenza amabile se condivisa con lui… ma per il Re Blu il dovere è più importante di qualunque altra cosa. 

Lui lo sapeva. E si è fidato di me. Sapeva che avrei fatto la cosa giusta, anche se era ciò che non avrei mai voluto fare. Così come lui ha fatto ciò che riteneva suo dovere in quanto Re Rosso, si è affidato a me perché compissi il mio.

__

_ Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. _

_ Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior. _

_ (Odio e amo. Come mi sia possibile, forse ti chiedi. _

_ Non lo so, ma sento che accade, e ne sono torturato. _

_ Gaius _ _ Valerius Catullo, Carme 85) _

__

__

Per quanto stia soffrendo, per quanto i sentimenti contrastanti che ora provo per te siano così violenti da spaccarmi in due, sento che non avrei mai ceduto a nessun altro quell’ultimo momento tra le tue braccia.

Neppure ai tuoi HOMRA, che ora scandiscono per te il vostro grido di guerra, come ultimo solenne peana d’addio. Quei ragazzi, a cui tu hai pensato fino all’ultimo respiro; la piccola Anna, a cui hai riservato le tue ultime parole. Nelle loro voci, ora, risuona la stessa reciproca devozione.

Eppure, il modo in cui mi hai stretto a te, in quell’ultimo istante… voglio illudermi che una parte del tuo cuore infinitamente caldo e forte fosse riservata solo a me.

Voglio credere che il ricordo del tuo fuoco mi scalderà nelle fredde notti insonni che passerò pensando a te; quando non sarò il Capitano di Scepter4 circondato dai miei subordinati che esultano di sollievo, ma potrò essere solo Reisi: l’uomo che ha visto morire l’unica persona che potesse accendere in lui la fiamma rossa della passione, e farlo bruciare in un dolore così dolce da pregare che durasse in eterno.

Guardo la mia mano ancora sporca di sangue, troppo troppo scuro e freddo per credere che sia tuo. Queste macchie presto verranno lavate dalle mie lacrime, ma il marchio incandescente che tu hai impresso sul mio cuore non svanirà mai.

Aspettami, Suoh.

Io vivo, ma so che se materializzassi la mia Spada di Damocle, essa sarebbe in rovina; coperta di crepe, pronta a sbriciolarsi nel vento, com’era la tua – e tu portavi il fardello della corona di Re Rosso da molto più tempo di me – e so cosa devo fare, ora. Il Re Blu sa sempre come sbrigare il lavoro sporco, anche il proprio: prima farò in modo che Scepter4 possa continuare ad operare anche senza un Re, e poi… 

Non lascerò il trono, come avevo imposto a te: la vita da comune essere umano sarebbe troppo lunga – e solitaria, di una malinconia peggiore della morte – perché possa accettarla. Sono impaziente di ritrovarti. Perciò intendo raggiungerti come tuo pari, perché il legame tra il Re Blu e il Re Rosso non può essere compreso da nessun altro eccetto noi. Chiederò a un altro Re di uccidermi, forse il tuo successore, se comparirà abbastanza in fretta; oppure mi imbarcherò e navigherò fino al mare aperto, e lì userò i miei poteri fino agli estremi della mia resistenza, finché la mia Spada non precipiterà su di me soltanto.

So che in quel momento, sentirò le tue braccia stringermi di nuovo.

Io, Reisi Munakata faccio questo giuramento a te, Mikoto Suoh.

Saremo di nuovo insieme.

E il nostro secondo abbraccio sarà eterno.


End file.
